


Play It Cool

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Hot Weather, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: It's the height of summer, and Merlin has the best ideas on how to cool down.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge #2: Dirty Talk
> 
> Brought to you by how fucking hot it's been in the UK lately.

The sun was beaming down. Despite the canopy above them, the heat was unbearable, in full chainmail, armour, cape and circlet, Arthur was sweltering.

At least he wasn’t expected to participate in this tournament. With this searing weather, the thought was more than he could bear.

Merlin leaned over his shoulder, pouring him another glass of iced wine. Arthur drank from it eagerly.

“Will it never end, Merlin?” Arthur asked him quietly.

“Well, I _do_ keep telling you that it’s silly to go around hitting people with metal sticks, but you never listen to me. It’s pure insanity to do so in this heat.”

“You’re telling me,” said Arthur, trying to fan himself with one hand whilst beads of sweat rolled uncomfortably down his back.

“Never mind, sire,” Merlin spoke quietly from behind him. “Just think of later, after this is over. When you can take me back to your rooms, and I’ll strip you of your armour. Piece. By. Piece. Maybe I’ll bring some ice from the ice house, and run it all the way down your back, tracing patterns over your shoulders followed by my tongue. And once you're naked and your ardour has cooled a little, I’ll slide my hand around your waist and you’d guide it to your cock.”

“Yeah?” whispered back Arthur, his own hand perilously close to his traitorous cock, which was already tenting in his breeches just from Merlin’s words. Finally he was thankful to be wearing chainmail.

“Yeah,” breathed Merlin. He placed a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder to whisper in his ear, as servants often did if they were giving their master private information. “Then I’d kiss you and it would be your turn to use the ice on me.”

“It would, would it?” murmured Arthur.

“Mmm. You’d lay me out on your bed, pressing the ice to all my most sensitive spots. Under my ear, down my neck, along my arms and wrists—”

“I _do_ like your wrists,” Arthur purred.

“—All the way to my fingertips. Then, if you hadn’t driven me crazy enough with that. You’d drag ice down my chest, all the way down to my hip. And then you’d tease me, by running the ice down my thigh, between my legs and—”

Arthur rose abruptly.

“Excuse me, Father, but Merlin here just informed me, I have an urgent matter to attend to.”

His father waved his hand in dismissal, too consumed with the joust to really be paying him proper attention. “Very well, Arthur,” he said.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hand, marching him from the box and out towards the castle—as well as one _could_ march, with a raging hard-on between their legs. Once away from the arena, he pushed Merlin up against the stone wall, still barely warm in the midday heat.

He crowded between his legs and ground himself against Merlin as he stole a kiss.

“Ice house,” he commanded. “And then my chambers. We have some business to attend to.”

Merlin smirked. “Of course, my lord.”


End file.
